User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Del Spooner vs Robert Neville
Del Spooner:Chicago homicide detective in the year 2035 who saves Chicago and the rest of the World from V.I.K.I. and her robot army of NS 5's vs ''' '''Robert Neville: LTC military virologist and now the last man on earth after a terrible virus wipes out the human population and serches for a cure. WHO IS DEADLIEST! I-Robot-Spooner.jpg|Del Spooner 350px-I-Robot-Hero-Gun-02a.jpg|Detective Spooner's Pistol 400px-Irob-willstuntpistol2.jpg|Backup Pistol 400px-Franchi-SPAS12.jpg|Franchi SPAS-12 400px-Sites_Spectre.jpg|Sites Spectre M4 "Modified" 600px-IRobotSubGun.jpg|What the Sites Spectre M4 "Modified" looks like in the movie 400px-FN_P90_Triple_Rail_(TR).jpg|FN P90TR http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/I_Robot RobertNeville.jpg|Robert Neville 450px-TanMark23.jpg|Heckler & Koch Mark 23 500px-SP10-1-.jpg|SP-10 550px-ColtLawEnforcementCarbine.jpg|Colt Law Enforcement Model 6920 Carbine 500px-Fn_m249saw_mk2_10-1-.jpg|M249-E2 SAW http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/I_am_Legend X-Factors Del/Robert 90 Training 87 89 Combat Experience 88 87 Health 79 (Is sorta insane as he is talking to mannequins) 86 Weapons 90 89 Survivalability 95 The Battle Spooner: Robert: In the ruins of New York Robert Neville and 4 survivors are out searching for supplies meanwhile Del Spooner and 4 Chicago Policeman are in the city searching for any NS 5's that went rouge as they have had reports of strange and fast moving things in the city. A policeman looks around and spots Robert and the survivors and yells at them trying to ask them what's going on but a frightened survivor turns and fires his M249-E2 SAW killing the policeman . Spooner and the other policeman take cover and one returns fire with a FN P90TR killing the frightened survivor Robert is firing his Colt Law Enforcement and scores a headshot on a policeman and so Spooner orders his men to retreat into a nearby building and Robert and his team follow and as soon as a survivor enter the last policeman pos out with a Franchi SPAS-12 a blows the head of of the nearby survivor and injuring the other one but then he is filled by lead by Robert firing a SP-10 . As Robert and his last survior are moving forward Spooner pops out with a Sites Spectre M4 "Modified and fires hitting the survivor and continues to fire even though Robert has taken cover until he runs out of ammo . Robert pops out with his Colt Law Enforcement and fires but misses as Spooner gets back into cover and then switches to his Heckler and Koch Mark 23. As he is searching the building he turns a corner and Del kocks his arm up casuing Robert to fire of a shot and then elbows Spooner in the face and kicks him back. As he aims his Heckler and Koch Mark 23 at Spooner, Spooner quickly reacts and pulls out his Pistol and backup Pistol and fires at Robert striking and killing him . Del gets back up and looks at Robert and says "Man fool I swear you almost look like me" and walks out of the room. Winner Del Spooner Battles out of 1,000 541 - 459 Weapon Stats Detective Spooner's Pistol and backup Pistol 155 - 100 Heckler and Koch Mark 23 Franchi SPAS-12 86 - 99 SP-10 Sites Spectre M4 "Modified 200 - 150 Colt Law Enforcement FN P90TR 100 - 110 M249-E2 SAW Expert's Opinion: While Robert brought the better guns to the fight Spooner had the majority and important X-Factors on his side which is what brought him the win. My Next Battle Will Be: The Battle of the Nightmare Master, Scarecrow (Batman) vs Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Blog posts